Never been loved
by Wintersong01
Summary: In the game of love, will he win the bet or will he win her heart? Hitsukarin, Ichiruki


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**.

* * *

**TOUSHIRO**

I, Hitsugaya Toushiro, just lost a bet against my best friend, Ichigo, for the first time in my entire life. As a consequence, I have to do anything he asks me to.

"I know now, what I want you to do." Ichigo mused smugly.

We are sitting in the roof top, a place where most students avoid going. Since one of our instructors didn't show up today, we are lucky to get a free break.

"What?" I asked, half expecting that he's going to suggest something that will either land me behind the bars, or expelled, at the very least.

"I have the perfect dare for you!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Go on!"

Ichigo grinned, "I want you, to date someone! But of course, I'll be the one who'll choose."

I smirked at him. Me dating someone? It's easy as one-two-three. This isn't a challenge at all. I have never and won't probably ever have a problem dating any girl.

"Okay bro, it's a de-"

Ichigo raised his hand to cut me off with a smirk on his own. "I'm not yet done, pretty boy."

I shoot him a confused look and he grin slyly.

"You have to date with someone." Pause. "And, ask her to be your girl friend."

I stare at him disbelievingly, "No!"

Ichigo raised his brow to me.

"Ichigo! No! I'll date someone okay?! Even the ugliest girl in town! But having that someone as my girl friend? No way!"

Ichigo shook his head, his brown eyes is in delight as if he enjoys torturing me. "You lost the bet Toushiro and wait, I'm not yet finish explaining.

I rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes, I'm wondering why this certain carrot top is my best friend. I met him when I was 10, we really didn't like each other because he's an idiot and according to him, I'm a jerk. He's a trouble magnet and keeps dragging me into it. Yeah, that's how our friendship has formed.

"Ichigo, no! That's final! I won't do it!" I said begrudgingly, "Date? Yes. Girlfriend? No way in hell!"

Ichigo should know that's crossing the line. He knows I've never been a relationship. I value my freedom too much. Girls? Flirting? Dates? Sure. but a girlfriend? No!

"You have to do it" he says with a sigh, "When I lost, I did everything you asked."

Man, he got a point. Last time we've made a bet, he lost to me. His dare? Break up with his-then girlfriend, Inoue-san. And he did break up with her!

"That's different!" I scowl. "You said that you don't like anymore so I just kicked your butt for you to act!"

"Come on Toushiro! Too chicken? Ichigo grinned.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. "Fine!"

"Yeah man!" Ichigo cheered, "Hey, you don't have to be serious with her okay? Just court her to be your girlfriend and if she says yes - oh, she must says yes okay? - dumped her."

I stare at him, the mild shock registering in my eyes. He's asking me to court a girl to be my girlfriend and dumped her in second she said yes.

"Fine."

I bumped Ichigo's fist with my own. A deal is a deal.

**HitsuKarin - IchiRuki**

Ichigo and I go down after the settling of our deal. It's lunch time anyway, so we head to the school cafeteria to grab some lunch.

"Who's she?" I asked him.

"Who?" Ichigo asked curiously as he scratch the back of his head.

"The girl. The pawn in this deal."

"Oh, wait. Let me choose now."

We both stop in front of the school cafeteria's door. Ichigo looked around and scanned the crowd. So this is it. I've known Ichigo for too long, and I'm sure he's going to point someone who'll make my life a misery. It's the kind of best friend he is.

"Her."

I squint my eyes to see where he was pointing.

"Where?" I asked.

Ichigo sigh and said, "Look closely!"

I do what he said, I took a few steps, entering the cafeteria.

"Hitsugaya-sama! Shiba-sama! Sit with us!" One of the girls in my left cooed.

"Hitsugaya-sama, Kyaaa~!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Marry me Shiba-sama!"

"Have my child, Hitsugaya-sama!"

Ignoring all of them, I looked closely to the table where Ichigo has pointed. All I can see is a two girls, eating together. One has a long black hair and the other one has a short light brown hair.

I looked at Ichigo and asked, "Which one?"

"The girl with a black hair."

I looked back at the girls again, the brown-haired girl is smiling brightly whilst the black haired one is not.

"Are you sure it's her? Not the other one?"

Ichigo nods.

"Okay."

I've decided to sit closely to them, a few sits away, Ichigo following me from behind.

"Is she a transfer student? I think, it's my first time to see her."

Ichigo looks at me oddly.

"She's in one of your classes, stupid. Her name is Kurosaki Karin."

I looked at Ichigo with a confused expression. She's one of my classmates? Seriously? I looked back again to their table and as if she noticed me, she looked at me directly in the eyes.

"Shit."

Our eye contact remained in a second then she looked away, with those bored expression of hers.

"This is going to be tough." I said to myself.

"So do you like her already?" Ichigo asked, grinning like a mad man.

"No!" I scowl.

Ichigo frown and said, "Hey, I choose the best for you. She's pretty so you don't have to be offended."

"If she's pretty, why don't you court her instead?"

Ichigo snorted, "She isn't my type. Though, I'll admit she was indeed pretty."

"When will I start?"

"Tomorrow! Make her fall in love with you in one month and break her heart in the next day. So deal?"

"Just one month Toushiro." I convinced myself.

"Yeah. Deal."

And our bumped fist, Everything is sealed.

* * *

**AN: Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do. Constructive criticism are fine with me but please don't flame me. I'm still a beginner and English isn't my first language. I hope you'll understand.**

**Into the story, as you've read. Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin are NOT siblings here. Ichigo's last name is Shiba whilst the twin's last name is Kurosaki. Though, this topic will be explained more further within the future chapters.**

**Toushiro here will be a OOC a little bit because he'll be cocky, arrogant and the perfect bad boy type. Though, I'll try my best to stick up with his real attitude.**

**Karin on the other hand, will be in character but not in the future chapters. She's a girl you know. So she can giggle ones in a while.**

**There will be a lot of characters in the future that are not really related to one another but they'll end up to be in one family or group. It's a hint!**

**So please, review my story! I would appreciate it a lot.**


End file.
